Àrisaidh Seun
by Kris Ice
Summary: Red Witch's Misfits take in a new friend and find themselves facing a magic thought dead millinia before.
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks to Red Witch who's letting me borrow some of her characters and play in her world.  By the way,  Àrisaidh Seun = Ancient Magic

Title: Àrisaidh Seun

Author: Kris Ice

E-mail: wknightmare@yahoo.com

Low Light paused, leaning against a tree for a moment, trying to catch his breath, straining to hear the pursuers he knew were still on his trail.  He could sense them closing in even though he saw and heard nothing.  He cursed softly as he stumbled further into the woods.  The wound on his upper thigh was still bleeding despite the tourniquet he'd made out of his shirt, leaving an easy trail for the Night Creepers to follow and he knew that he was making too much noise, but the blood loss was making him light headed and it was all he could do to stay on his feet.  "Where's Lifeline when you need him?" he grumbled, leaning against another tree.  Unable to stop himself, he slid down the trunk.  He hissed in pain as he landed on his knees.  They would catch up to him soon and it would be all over.  He didn't even have the strength to change into something else to stop the bleeding.  He should have changed earlier, but he still wasn't used to the powers he had tried to deny for so long.  He shook his head; he had to be getting rusty from going so long between missions.  Before he got assigned to being a babysitter for the Misfits, he never would have been careless enough to let the Vipers get a shot at him.  

If had seemed like a routine enough mission.  Go in, shoot someone, and get out of there without getting killed.  A top government genetic scientist had gone over to Cobra and Joe had managed to find out that the snakes had hidden him deep in the Brazil rainforest.  Of course, that meant that he had to parachute down in the middle of the night, make his way to the location, wait for days for the right moment, kill the guy, and then make his way out of the area to a landing zone (LZ) all in a week.  It hadn't been that big of a deal, he'd done stuff like this before, but he hadn't realized how much the enforced downtime had dulled the edge of his abilities.  He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain.  If he survived this, he'd make sure to practice his skills and his powers more often.

A shadow slipped away from a nearby tree, pausing, watching, trying to determine if the blonde man had lost his fight to stay alive.  The figure took a slow step closer, then scrambled back when the soldier moved, trying to stand.  When he fell back to his knees and went still, the shadow glided over to him, certain now that the man was no threat even though he still breathed.  A silent voice whispered through the night encouraging the shadow forward.  A thin boy inched forward into the moonlight and touched the soldier's shoulder.

Low Light's head jerked up as he tried to raise his rife to face the threat, but a small, warm hand wrapped around his in an iron grip, holding the rifle down.  Warm amber eyes were the last thing he saw before the darkness that had been eating away at the edge of his mind overwhelmed him.

When he came to, it was still dark but the scene in front of him wasn't familiar.  He was lying in a small clearing, facing tall, ancient looking trees.  He blinked, confused, but mentally shrugged; he'd probably just blacked out and moved a bit further before collapsing. He sat up, one hand pressed to his head as he tried to ignore the nauseated feeling that moving produced.  He had to get moving, the Night Creepers were still out there hunting him and Wild Bill would only wait a few hours after the designated meeting time before leaving with or without him.  He hissed in pain as he tried to pull his wounded leg under him so he could stand.  He glanced down at it and blinked in surprise.  He had wrapped strips from the black T-shirt he had been wearing under his jacket around it to stop the blood, but now there were strips of dark blue wrapped around the wound in a much neater bandage then what he had managed earlier.  "What the hell?"

A soft sound of annoyance caused him to look up and he found a shirtless pale boy coming out of the jungle a few feet away.  "You shouldn't get up; you'll make it start bleeding again."

Low Light's eyes narrowed and he slowly reached for the knife concealed in his boot.

"I'm not with them," the boy said, walking over to kneel beside the wounded man.  "I want to help you."

"Who says I need your help?" Low Light asked, trying again to stand.

The thin boy shook his head and caught the taller man before he could fall.  He didn't look much older than Toad, and was rake thin, but he held the older man's bulk with ease.  "You are only hurting yourself.  They will find you and hurt you if you go out there.  It's best to stay here for tonight.  They don't like the sun."

"Can't wait," he growled, trying to make it to his feet again.  "Ride leaves tomorrow at dusk, gotta get there."

"Where?" the boy asked, sliding Low Light's left arm over his bony shoulder so he could brace his injured side.

Low Light turned to glare at the teen and found himself caught in a pair of softly glowing amber eyes.  The boy blinked, breaking the spell.  "I can get there myself."

The boy shook his head, shaggy hair dancing on bare shoulders.  "No, they'll catch you.  I'll help you get there."  

Low Light studied the young man for a moment, guessing his age to be somewhere around fourteen or sixteen.  He couldn't tell what color the boy's hair was in the moonlight, but his pale skin held a faint blueish tinge.  "Why are you helping me?"

The boy looked away and faint dark spots around his eyes caught Low Light's attention.  "Because they hurt me, and I don't want them to hurt you."

Something in the younger man's voice stilled the objections in Low Light's mind.  He sighed and rattled off the coordinates of the landing zone and the boy's confused look, he went on.  "It's a large clearing near a waterfall, about a day and a half walk from where I was leaning against the tree."

The young mutant nodded.  "I know the place.  I still think we should wait for dawn."

Low Light shook his head.  "No time, I'm already running late."  He paused.  "Name's Low Light."

The boy smiled. "You can call me Kit."


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to Epona and Red Witch for reviewing!  And Epona, it's supposed to be Scottish Gaelic.  Maybe I went to the wrong dictionary.

Title: Àrisaidh Seun

Author: Kris Ice

E-mail: wknightmare@yahoo.com

Kit led the way through the thick underbrush, slipping through the dense vegetation with ease.  He kept the pace slow enough that Low Light could keep up, but fast enough that the man didn't protest.  Suddenly, he paused, listening to a voice his companion couldn't hear.

Low Light froze when Kit stopped, straining to pick out what ever alerted the young man.  He didn't hear anything except the usual symphony of night noises in the jungle, nor did he see anything, but he suspected that his companion was scanning the jungle with more than five senses.  His guess was confirmed when the pale boy eased him down to his knees.

Kit leaned close enough to whisper in the man's ear.  "Stay here.  They're getting close; I'm going to have to take care of a couple of them."

Low Light caught his arm before he could move off.  "Are you insane? They'll kill you."

Kit shook his head, eyes shining softly in the faint light.  Something in his face changed, a change so minute that Low Light almost missed it.  "They designed me to be an unseen killer.  They won't even know I'm there until it's too late."  Then, he slipped out of the soldier's grip and vanished into the shadows.

Low Light cursed, moving further into the underbrush until it was impossible to see him.  He waited, hating to wait but knowing that he wasn't going to make it out of the jungle on his own.  His leg wouldn't support his weight and he'd lost too much blood.  He pressed a hand to his thigh and wasn't surprised when it came away wet.  He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up.  _Long enough_, the stubborn streak said.  _Just got to make it long enough to make the LZ. His rifle snapped up, before the rest of his mind realized that there was someone leaning over him.  He hadn't heard or seen anything.  It took him a moment to realize that the barrel of his rife was pointed between a pair of startled amber eyes.  "Sorry," he muttered, lowering it._

Kit shook his head.  "It's alright.  Good to know you can still defend yourself."

Low Light snorted. "I've been looking out for myself for years, I'm not about to stop now."

Kit grinned, lifting the older man with ease and slipping his left arm over his shoulders again.  "Let's go.  The other teams are no where near us."

Low Light grunted, but didn't ask how the boy knew.  There would be enough time for explanations later, when he could think straight. 

Kit frowned, worried about the older mutant.  The man had lost a lot of blood and was clinging to consciousness by sheer stubborn will.  He had noticed earlier that the bandage was soaked with blood again, but there was nothing to use to change it, unless he used part of the man's jacket or sacrificed one of their pants.  He shook his head, determined to get a bit further before insisting on a break.  The sooner he got the man back to his people, the sooner he'd see a real doctor.

Low Light woke up sometime later, blinking at the brighter light.  He glanced up and judged it to be just after dawn.  He must have passed out again.  He managed to sit up, but raised a hand to his head when it started throbbing.

"Move slowly," a soft voice advised, "you've lost a lot of blood."

He blinked, clearing his sight before looking around the small clearing to find Kit sitting beside him nibbling on a fruit.

"Here," Kit said, holding out one of them.  "They're juicy; they should take care of some of your hunger and thirst."

"Not hungry," Low Light replied, looking around him, trying to figure out how much further they had to go.

"Yes, you are," the younger mutant said, still holding out a fruit.  

Low Light raised an eyebrow.  "And just how do you know that?"

"I'm empathic," was the prompt answer.  

Low Light sighed and reached out to take the offering, studying the boy.  In the early morning light, he could see that the boy's hair was a dirty auburn color, and his skin didn't look as pale, nor did it have the bluish cast.  Warm golden amber eyes regarded him with amusement in their depths.  The older man looked regarded the odd fruit for a moment before turning back to his companion.  "What is this?"

Kit shrugged, taking another bite.  "Don't know, but they taste pretty good."

The soldier was about to warn him about the dangers of eating things he couldn't identify when the boy smiled again.  "Don't worry; I see the monkeys eating these all the time."

Low Light shook his head, taking a large bite of the fruit.  There was no sense arguing with him, might as well hurry up and eat so they could get out of there.

They made several rest stops during the day despite Low Light's protests.  Every time Kit noticed his energy was flagging, he insisted that they stop.  They ate a few more fruits and stopped at a couple of springs for water as the day wore on.  Completely lost in the undergrowth, the sniper had no idea how close they were to the LZ and hated the fact that he had to rely on a stranger to get there.

"Relax," Kit murmured, "we're almost there and no one is following us."

Low Light snorted.  "I'll relax when I'm dead."

Kit snickered, pausing for a moment to orient himself before heading off in another direction.  "Just a couple more hours."

The sun was starting to dip below the horizon when they came to the edge of a huge clearing near a massive waterfall.  They paused for a moment to admire the beauty of the place before Kit eased the taller man to the ground.  "Your people should be here soon," he said, crouching beside the Joe sniper.

"Thanks," Low Light replied, pressing a hand to his thigh to try and dull the ache that seemed to have become a permanent fixture in his life.  

Kit gave him a sad smile as he stood.  "I'd better go."

"Wait, where are you going?"

Kit shrugged.  "I don't know.  Wherever I can to get away from Cobra, I guess."

"Come back with me."

Kit blinked, startled.  "What?"

Low Light looked away.  "You saved my life.  The least I can do is give you a chance to live yours in relative safety."

Kit hesitated, chewing on his lip.  A silent chiding voice pointed out that this was an opportunity to get far away from those who hunted him and he could always escape from them if they turned out to be as bad as the ones he was running from.  "If you don't think anyone would mind."

Low Light chuckled, thinking of the Misfits.  "Trust me, you'll fit right in."

They sat in companionable silence until the last of the light faded from the sky.  Low Light was about to say something when Kit suddenly sat up, staring off toward the east.  "What is it?" the soldier asked, thinking that their pursuers were back.

"A helicopter's coming."

Moments later, Low Light heard the steady approach of helicopter blades in the distance.  "That'd better be them."

Kit nodded, slowly drawing closer to the trees so he wouldn't be immediately observable.

"Relax," the soldier murmured, smiling in relief as the familiar Tomahawk settled down in the center of the clearing.  "Come on," he said, turning to the boy.  "I need your help to get out there."  _Gotta give him something else to think about so he doesn't panic.  _

Kit wavered for a moment before sliding forward to help the taller man to his feet.  He said nothing as he supported the older man.  Together they hurried over the dark maw of the Tomahawk's side door.  


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to Red Witch for the review.  *grins* Yep, Cobra's come up with another genetically engineered killer, but this one's a bit different.

And thanks to L1701E for the review.  As soon as I get my report done for Operating Systems, I'll head over to read your fics.

Good luck on the test, Epona!  You know, I didn't even know that Irish Gaelic and Scottish Gaelic were so different until I went looking for a Gaelic language dictionary. I kind of assumed they were pretty much the same thing.  

RogueFanKC, thanks for the review!  Glad you like the story so far.  I don't know much about the characters from X-men: Evolution, but I've read all of Red Witch's stories so hopefully I don't butcher the characters too badly.  Yep, Kit's empathic among other things and a mutant.  

Title: Àrisaidh Seun

Author: Kris Ice

E-mail: wknightmare@yahoo.com

Kit wavered for a moment before sliding forward to help the taller man to his feet.  He said nothing as he supported the older man.  Together they hurried over the dark maw of the Tomahawk's side door.  

"What the hell?" Lift Ticket squinted in the dark trying to make out the odd form heading toward them.

"What's wrong?" Wild Bill demanded, looking over at his co-pilot.

"Low Light's got a kid with him," the other flyboy replied.

"Say what?"  The mustached Texan unbuckled long enough to look out the window to see the pair approaching the helicopter.  "His mission didn't say anything about picking up anyone did it?"

"Not that I heard," Lift Ticket replied.

"He better have a hell of a good story to explain this," Wild Bill said, strapping himself back into his seat.  "Better get out of here; he can explain when we get to safer territory."

"Who's the kid?" Flint asked, helping Low Light into the helicopter.

"Name's Kit," Low Light relied, letting the other man help him into a seat.  "Saved my life."

"You sure he's safe?" Flint asked softly, watching as the boy hesitantly pulled himself up into the Tomahawk.

"He's safe," the blonde soldier said, leaning back in the seat as his CO started unwinding the ragged strips of Kit's shirt so he could examine the bullet hole in his thigh.  He hissed softly in pain when Flint gently prodded the wound.  "I trust him."

Kit stood in the hold of the Tomahawk unsure of what he should do.  The man looking at Low Light's leg looked up at him after he rewrapped the wound with gauze.  

            "Sit down and strap in," he advised.  "Alright, Wild Bill, let's get out of here," he shouted to the pilot, who let out a whoop as the helicopter lifted up off the ground.

            Kit stumbled over to the seat across from Low Light and quickly fastened the harness.  He watched as dark haired man strapped into the seat next to Low Light.    He chewed on his bottom lip, unsure if he should say anything.

            "I'm Flint," the man shouted after a long moment.  "Low Light said you saved his life."

            Kit shrugged.  "He was hurt and I couldn't leave him there, they would've hurt him."

            Low Light snorted.  "They just about killed me."

            Kit shook his head, the movement all but lost in the darkness of the hold.  "The Night Vipers wouldn't have killed you.  They were under orders to bring you to Mindbender."

            When Flint raised an eyebrow in silent question, Kit explained.  "I stole one of their radios.  I got it from the stores so they never noticed that it was gone.  It's in my pocket," he added.  "I had it off earlier because I was afraid they'd hear it if someone called on that frequency."

            Flint nodded, approving the boy's foresight.  He glanced over to see how Low Light reacted to the boy's explanation and frowned in worry when he saw that the sniper had quietly passed out.

            "He lost a lot of blood," Kit said, soft amber eyes watching the man he had befriended.  

            "We've got to get him back to the base, he needs a doctor."  Flint watched the blonde man, fighting the urge to check his wound again.  There was nothing he could do for him that he hadn't done already.  Low Light would just have to hold on until they could get back to the PIT.

Kit hesitated, thinking for a moment before speaking again.  "I'm a mutant."

            Flint nodded.  "I thought so.  Your eyes are glowing."

            Kit winced, he'd forgotten about that.

            "We've got other mutants at the base," the dark haired man said, glancing over to check on Low Light again.

            "He's OK," Kit said, trying to reassure the man.  "He's stable."

            "How can you tell?" Flint asked.

            "I'm empathic," the young mutant explained.  "I'd feel it if he wasn't alright."

            "Is that all you are?" the soldier asked, sounding more curious then critical.

            Kit shook his head.  "I'm also telepathic and telekinetic."

_            :That's not all you are.:_

            :_True__, but he doesn't need to know that,: the young man silently replied.  _:He___ may not be as trustworthy as he seems.:_

            _:He__ is, and you know it. You've already read him. : The silent voice snorted. _: I'm not suggesting you tell him anything.  I was just pointing out that you are far more then just that.:__

_            :I know.: _Kit closed his eyes, wondering for a moment if he had done the right thing by leaving with the Joe.  

_            :You will be safer with them, and from what I've read in their minds they won't use you as an experiment,:_ the voice in his head pointed out.

            Kit snorted, not quite believing, as he blinked his eyes open to find Flint regarding him curiously from across the way, completely oblivious to the conversation in the boy's skull.  "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

            "I just asked if you were alright.  Our medic will meet us at the landing field and he'll want to check you over."

            "I'm fine," Kit said, a little too fast.  "Just a little tired."

            "Go ahead and get some sleep.  It'll be a few hours before we get there.  Don't worry, I'll wake you when we touch down."

            He bit his lip before asking, "Do I have to see the medic?"

            "It's for the best," Flint said, trying to reassure the boy.  If he knew Cobra, the kid had probably seen far too much of the inside of a lab.  "He'll just make sure you're all right and you're not carrying any illness or anything."  _And he can tell us just what Cobra did to you._

Kit closed his eyes, leaning back in the seat, trying to get comfortable.  He hadn't slept much since he'd been on the run, but the racket kept him from doing much dozing.  He had finally started to drift when Wild Bill called back to announce that they were almost there.

            Lifeline raced out to the Tomahawk as soon as it set down, clambering on board without waiting for it to shut down.  He knelt by Low Light's side and cut off the field dressing before cutting off the man's pant leg so he could examine the wound.

            "It looks like a single shout, probably from a small hand weapon," Flint reported, unstrapping himself from his seat.  

            "The bullet appears to be lodged in the bone," the medic commented, glancing up at Flint.  "Help me get him down on the gurney."

            Flint nodded and between the two they managed to manhandle the wounded man down onto a gurney where the well trained medical team started working on him to set up an IV and blood bag.  Lifeline shouted orders as they pushed him toward a waiting ambulance.  

            Kit hesitated, wanting to hurry after them, but unsure as to what he was supposed to do.

            Flint looked up and gestured for the boy to follow them.  "Come on, Lifeline can check you out after he gets done with Low Light."  _And this way, you know that he'll be ok._


End file.
